This invention generally relates to extracting information from surface coatings. More specifically, the invention relates to using quantum dots to embed information in and to extract information from surface coatings.
It is often very useful to mark objects or to provide objects with markings that give useful or helpful information. For instance, many items in stores are marked with bar codes that identify, among other features, the price and the manufacturer of the items.